A New Beginning
by TiffanyAlexis
Summary: Jacob and Renesmees feelings have changed over the past seven years, and now it's time to face them. See how they and their families handle the changes in their relationship. Watch as Jacob and Nessie grow as a couple and a family. Rated M for lemony goodness in the future! :)
1. The Start of Something New

**This is my first story and I would love suggestions and reviews! Let me know if you like it and if I should continue! I am in love with the idea of Jacob and Renesmee and want their story to be told. This story begins seven years after Breaking Dawn, and will have lemons in the future! It's rated M for a reason :)**

**Enjoy!**

Jacob's POV

"Jacob, are you awake?" Just the sound of my name on her lips made my heart race.

"Just a second," I replied, scanning the floor for a pair of sweat pants and quickly pulled a pair over my boxers.

"Alright Ness, you can come in," She stepped into the room, causing me to shift my body under the thin blanket once I saw what she was wearing. I didn't want her to see how much her body affected me.

She only had on one of my shirts, it stopped at her knees and went just barely over her elbows. It was black and had a skull and cross bones on the front. Her knotted curls hung loosely down her back. How is she so gorgeous without even trying? She sat on my bed and crawled under the covers with me.

Uh oh. I told myself to be good. But she is just so sexy. Everything about her would drive a man wild. Her soft skin, plump lips. The way her hips swayed when she walked drove me wild, her legs seemed miles long.

"What's wrong Nessie?" I asked, reaching out to brush a loose curl from her cheek. She didn't look upset, but she hardly ever came into my room this late unless she was.

"Nothing, I just missed you." She looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes and touched my chest. She showed me how hard it was for her to sleep, tossing and turning.

"Were you having bad dreams?" I asked. Ness just shook her head and looked down, but I saw the blush the crept up to her cheeks before she buried her head into my pillow.

"Hey, look at me. Are you okay?" I asked, gently lifting her chin up. I was worried that something was wrong. I scooted down in the bed to lie next to her, holding her hand to reassure her I was here to listen if anything was bothering her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I've just been having these weird feelings." She squirmed next to me and let go of my hand, but not before I saw what she was feeling.

Love… and Lust. But for who?

"I- I can explain!" She nearly shouted. She looked like she was a deer caught in headlights. I could see the fear in her eyes, but of what? I was beyond hurt, of course, but she didn't know that. She doesn't know that I imprinted on her, how beautiful and smart and amazing she has come, she doesn't know how my feelings have grown and changed for her in the past year.

"Who do you feel that way for Ness?" I asked, trying to avoid her eyes, knowing she would see straight through my understanding, big brother act if she looked into them. I can't let her know how I feel, not now. Not if she loves someone other than me.

This is why her parents and I never told her that I imprinted on her. She knew what it was and how it worked, but she has no clue that we were meant for each other. We didn't tell her so that she wouldn't be forced into anything she didn't want, so that she could make her own decisions.

"It's just someone Jake," She said, avoiding the question. She rolled onto her back and started nervously fiddling with the edge of my blanket. She still looked scared. Was she scared her dad was going to hear?

"Ness, everybody left to hunt after you went to bed, you can talk to me." I said, reassuring her. I wanted to know who she was feeling this way for, no matter how bad it hurt me.

"It's just stupid and it doesn't mean anything Jake. I just wanted to come in here to lay down and try to rest, knowing you're here always helps me sleep." She said, making my heart melt. I help her? But whoever she feels this way for helps her more.

"Sweetie, just tell me so you can get it off of your chest and get a good night's sleep." I know I shouldn't push her, but I just couldn't help it. I looked at the clock and sighed. It was already close to two, I hated her not being able to get proper rest.

Once again, she avoided my question. And twirl her hair. God, she is so beautiful. So perfect.

"Is he in the pack?" I asked, knowing she didn't know many other guys besides them.

She starts school next year, so until then she still didn't know many people. It was decided she would continue her studies at home until a year after she looked eighteen to make sure she was done growing. She had her seventh birthday three months ago, and her growing has stopped, giving her family no more reason to put off high school.

"Yeah.." She replied, blushing profusely. She looked more scared than ever, and I hated to know she was scared to talk to me. What if she didn't want to be my best friend after this? What if she didn't have time for me anymore?

I know this was low, but I couldn't wait any longer. I took her hand, hoping she would accidentally show me her thoughts again, trying to act like it was just to soothe her. She glared at me and pulled away.

"Jacob! I was going to tell you!" She shouted, getting up off of the bed. I panicked. I shouldn't have done that. How mad is she?

"Do you really want to know that bad?!" She exclaimed, not even giving me a chance to apologize and explain, "I might as well tell you, no matter when or how I tell you, I'm still going to lose you!"

What? No, Nessie, I will always be here no matter what.

"I swear I am not going anywhere Nessie, if you only knew. I'm here for you. I'm always here and I am not going anywhere. I am so sorry for trying to see who it was, but Ness it hurts me to see you so torn!" I admitted, hoping she didn't see the tear I quickly brushed away.

"Alright, fine. If you say so." She said, still angry. It hurts to know I caused to her be so mad, I hate it when she is upset. I wish I could take it back. I wish she knew how much I loved her.

She looked a breath, and when she looked up at me I could tell that she calmed down. She looked so sad and torn it broke my heart. Nessie has never had trouble talking to me before. That is another reason why I loved her. She was so easy to talk to, we never had trouble talking to each other. The list of why I loved her was never ending, I added things to it every day.

"You," She whispered, to softly for a human to hear, but no problem to me to.

"M-Me?" I asked, not believing my ears.

"Yes," She replied. I started to talk, to admit my feelings for her and tell her not to be scared, because I felt the same way. That I love her more than my own life, that she is my imprint, my world. My Nessie. But she wasn't finished.

"..And that's why it hurts Jake." She sat on the bed and looked up at me with tear filled eyes.

"Why does it hurt Ness?" I asked, reaching up to hold her face and wipe away her tears. Each and every tear that fell made my heart ache even more than before. It hurts so bad to see her cry, I just want to pull her into my arms and tell her I love her, to tell her everything will be okay.

"Because one day you're going to imprint. One day you're going to get up and leave because you have better places to be. You will have the girl you love, the girl you're supposed to be with and take care of. And that girl won't be me.. It never will." She sobbed, burying her head into my chest.

"Nessie. It's you." I replied, reaching down to hold her face, to look her in the eyes so she knew I meant it with everything I have. She looked at me through her tear filled eyes, like she had no idea what I just said.

"Nessie, I imprinted on you the day you were born, the very first time I laid eyes on you. You are my soul mate, you're the one I was meant to be with. I have loved you since the day you were born and I won't ever stop. No matter what. I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen. You are my life, I want nothing more than to see your smile and hear your laugh. You mean more to me than anything. I love you."


	2. Always Their Little Girl

**Hello! I have a few followers and tons of views, but only two reviews! I would love and appreciate reviews, even if they're only just two words. They rock my world! :) Well, the good chapters are coming up soon.. Things are about to get interesting! Cough cough, lemons ;) **

**Hope my story meets your standards, Happy reading! :)**

I was scared for her answer until I felt her lips crush to mine and her hand on my face. She showed me Jared and Kim, Quil and Claire, Emily and Sam, Paul and Rachel. She showed me us. All of the feelings she had over the past several months. Her suspicions about me and if I was going to imprint, and if I already had.. On her. And then last, she showed me how happy it makes her to know I share her feelings, to know that I love her and I always have.

I pulled her hand away from my face kissing it and those soft lips one last time, tasting the sweetness they left behind, wishing I could hold onto it forever.

"Always," I whispered. "I love you Renesmee, my Nessie. I love you forever. Always have, always will. I love you." She smiled at me, telling me she loved me just as much.

"You know what Jake?" She asked, after a few moments.

"What Ness?" I replied.

"I kinda think I always knew," She hesitated, seeming a little embarrassed. "But, I've just been so scared. Of rejection. I mean, I know I can come to you for anything. But it's different than anything we've been through. These past few months have been different for me, I walk into a room and just the sight of you would make my stomach do back flips. Oh, and I think you purposely forgot your shirt everyday, you're too sexy for your own good."

"I know it's different. But it's a good new. Ness, it's always been you. You're my best friend. You know me like no other, I tell you everything. I couldn't ever reject you. I want nothing more than to make you happy. And don't think you didn't have the same affect on me, you are the sexiest woman that has every walked this earth." I told her, and it wasn't a lie. I wanted her sexually to an extent that I didn't even know was possible. Every time she touched me it felt like electricity was being shot through my whole body. Even if she was just wiping something off of my face or grabbing my hand to bring me somewhere she had that affect on me. She had curves that would make any girl jealous to the core. Her perfect hourglass figure was just a bonus, her amazing personality was what made me love her the most.

Her eyes softened and she reached for my waist, pulling herself to my body, laying on my chest. She let me see how happy she was right now, how she would love to be my girlfriend, how grateful she was that she can be herself with me and trust me. Her breathing started to change and her vision started to shift, showing me different memories of us.

I looked down at her, not believing how lucky I was to finally have this beautiful young woman. She was fast asleep on my chest, her pale skin standing out against my dark russet chest. Her mouth was parted lightly as she slept, her hair falling into her face. But I couldn't think of anything or anyone that had ever been more beautiful. She could put anybody to shame.

She has grown so much in the past seven years. They have flown by. Watching her grow into someone so amazing has been an honor. She was such a beautiful baby, the most adorable toddler, a cute preteen, and now she was the sexiest, most beautiful girl out there. _My girl_. I smiled at the thought.

I knew her family would be getting back soon so I did want to try to get some rest before they returned and I had to talk to them. I hope that went well. They all know I love Renesmee more than anything and couldn't ever dream of hurting her.

I am going to take her out tomorrow night. I am going to show her how much I love her and never stop. Renesmee will never have to doubt my love for her. I will cherish her for the rest of our lives. I will show her I love her in any and every way that I can. One day I will make love to her and be able to show her fully and truly how much I love her and then we can start our family. I have dreamed of our family countless nights. I want as many children as she will give me.

I fell asleep to her vision of our children dancing happily around us. I slept better than I ever had.

~**RPOV**~

I rolled over and groaned when I saw the clock. Eight forty two. I wanted to try to sleep in. And then I realized what woke me, the snoring wolf next to me. I smiled down at him. As much as I love my sleep, I sure do love this view even more. I gave him a kiss on his neck, hoping I wasn't going too far. I have been waiting so long to not just tell him how I felt, but to show his as well. I have wanted Jacob so much lately that it physically hurt. He was the sexiest thing to ever walk this earth. Just him looking at me would send chills over my entire body sometimes. I knew Jake was ready for anything as long as I was so I decided I wasn't moving too fast. I planted small kisses all over his chest and worked my way up to those lips I have spent so many nights dreaming of. God, the things I could do to him. He looked so sweet when he was sleeping. I put my hands in his hair and gave him a big kiss, holding on to it until I heard him breathing pattern change and felt his heart speed up.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," My Jacob said in a deep husky voice that affected me in a way that I couldn't help but love. He reached up to move my hair out of my face and told me I better get dressed because we had a long day ahead of us.

I didn't know what long day he was talking about but I obliged and gave him one last quick kiss before rolling out of his bed and heading next door to mine.

I heard my Aunt Alice in her room down stairs, grunting. I know it was probably because I wasn't going to wear what she would like me to.

Over the years, Aunt Alice realized she could work her way around the blind spots we put into her visions and see us after all. Sometimes it was blurry, but mostly she could see us.

My family must have come back during the night while I was asleep because they were all home now, except for my mom and dad. I assumed they were at the cottage doing things I probably wanted nothing to do with and headed to my closet to find something comfortable to wear.

I have my own room at the big house, so I had my own closet here too. Jake and I stayed up until close to midnight last night watching corny wolf movies and laughing at how much they got wrong. Usually when we were done watching movies, he stayed in his room at the big house and I went to the cottage with my parents but sometimes I just wanted to stay at the big house.

Last night was just one of those nights. Jacob moved into the big house when I turned three. I remember Jake telling me he just hated being so far away from me, so grandma and grandpa said he could have one of their spare rooms. I didn't understand then. But I do now.

I smiled at the thought of me being Jacobs's girlfriend as I slipped a pair of gray boots on over my dark blue jeans. Jake likes purple on me, so that's why I chose a purple tank top. I slipped on a thin off white sweater and pulled my hair back into a pony tail.

I nodded at the mirror with approval as I picked a pair of simple gray stud earrings Jake bought for me two years ago and put them on. I heard the back door shut downstairs as my mom and dad's scent slowly made its way up to me. I knocked on the door to Jake's room twice before letting myself in.

He was sitting on his bed in a pair of blue jeans and no shirt. Quite a fine sight if you ask me. I couldn't ever get tired of seeing this man shirtless.

I heard daddy's throat clear down stairs, bringing me back to reality and asked Jake where his shirt was and why he was wearing blue jeans.

"Because like I said today is a big day, and I was waiting for you to get dressed so I could wear the shirt you were in." Jacob said with a smile.

I returned his smile with one of my own and left the room to head downstairs. Obviously my parents knew what happened last night while they were gone being as my father can't help but be inside people's minds.

"Renesmee, your mother and I would like to have a word or two with you while Jacob finished getting ready." My dad said. My mom reached for my hand as they led me outside. We stopped at a two benches not too far from the house and we all sat down, even thought they would be just as comfortable standing up.

"I knew that this would happen. But I just have to be sure that this is what you truly want. Tell me Renesmee, you want to be with Jacob?" My dad asked.

"Oh. Daddy, yes. I'm so happy. I've been waiting for this for a long time. I just hope that this is okay with you and momma." I replied, looking at both of them across from me on the opposite bench.

"Renesmee, don't be silly," My mother said, laughing my worries away. "We love you and are okay with anything that makes you happy. We know Jacob will baby, he always has."

I blushed, of course daddy had told her how I have been feeling. I looked at them waited them to continue, knowing that they weren't finished.

"I do hope that you and Jacob will not rush into anything and if you must, to make sure that both of you are ready to take that step in your relationship. And if you have any questions or concerns I do hope that you will not hesitate to come to your mother or me." My dad said.

"Daddy I will, I know that you and momma will always be there for me. Thank you." I replied.

"Baby just don't forget that no matter what happens, you are always our little girl. You're my little nudger and the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I love you sweetie." My mom told me, looking like she would burst into tear less sobs any moment now.

They both looked at me and pulled me into their cool embrace. I hugged them back, thankful for having just understanding and perfect parents.

We walked back inside and I found Jacob perched on a stool enjoying a plateful of eggs, sausage, and bacon. He looked at me and grinned his goofy grin, revealing chunks of sausage in his teeth that he had yet to chew or swallow.

"You're so silly Jake, close your mouth and eat your food right." I joked. I walked over to him and gave him a gentle squeeze on his shoulder before making my own plate of eggs and bacon and sitting on the stool across from him.

Grandma always makes my bacon perfect, hardly cooked at all. I can survive off of human food or blood, but I prefer blood. She always has my breakfast ready for me when I sleep at the big house.

I sneaked a peak at Jake and found that he was looking at me already, smiling. His plate was spotless and I knew he was waiting for what I didn't eat. As always I gave it to him, because I was full anyways. He shot me a smile and kissed me on the cheek before scarfing down what was left on my plate.

I smiled at him, "My wolf."

"Just yours," Jacob replied, "Always yours." He smiled at me and got up to put our plates in the sink.

He looked so nice, even though it was just jeans and a simple shirt. I knew he liked to wear the shirts of his that I recently wore because they smelt like me, and that turned me on even more. But this wasn't the way Jake normally dressed and I once again pondered on what he meant when he said today was a big day.

"What are the plans for today Jake?" I asked, watching the way his arms flexed as he rinsed both of our plates off before putting them into the dishwasher.

"Well, I was going to see if my _girlfriend_ would like to see a movie and eat at her favorite restaurant?"

Ah, I see.

"Sounds like a plan to me, _boyfriend_." I smiled and gave him a kiss. He shot me a smile that melted me to my core.

I cannot believe how much my life has changed in the past day. This time yesterday I was freaking out for the millionth time in weeks about what to do about my feelings for Jacob. Now everything is the way it should be. My Jacob admitted to me that I was his imprint and a feeling of relief washed over me like nothing ever had before. I can finally stop worrying about him leaving me for another girl. He is my best friend, and now my boyfriend. Who gets that lucky?

We walked to the couch together and started the Xbox, video games were something to pass the time. Plus, kicking his ass at our favorite games never gets old.


	3. What's Daddy Going to Think?

**Hi everyone! I would love reviews, so send them if you're interested in this story! Thank you to those who have reviewed and followed my story, much love goes out to you! :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

RPOV

Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose helped me get ready for my first date while my mother and Grandma Esme snapped pictures every chance they got.

Aunt Rose was in charge of my hair while Aunt Alice worked on my make-up. I told her I didn't want anything big so she was done in just a few minutes. I like a natural look, like my mother, much to Aunt Alice's dismay.

I was getting more nervous by the minute. I have no idea why, because Jake is my best friend and I don't think I've been a whole day without him my whole life. But this is different. Now he is looking at me in a totally different way. Even though I am seven, I don't look anything close to it. I am physically and mentally eighteen years old. In the past two years I have developed curves and grown a few inches taller. I am 5'2, nothing compared to Jacobs towering height.

I woke up one morning and was greeted by wide eyes when I walked into the room where my family and Jacob were. I spent that whole tortuous day being dragged around by Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose in Victoria's Secret. Turns out I grew two cups sizes overnight.

Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett spent the whole morning playing video games with me and Jake. And then before I was drug upstairs by Aunt Alice to get "glamorized", as she says, I had to listen to Uncle Emmett make the stupidest jokes about Jacob and I.

"Oh Renesmee, you look so beautiful!" My mother squealed. I turned around to look into the full length mirror and was greeted by a beautiful young woman. I was in a knee length white sundress that had lace around the edges and black flats that had a pretty but delicate flower design on them. I had on the same gray studs from earlier, which looked perfect and tied it all together. My Aunts tried to get me into heels but that wasn't happening on my watch.

I smiled at myself when I saw the gleam of my metal wolf charm on my charm bracelet that Jacob got me last year for Christmas. It was so beautiful and I know he worked very hard for it. He doesn't get paid much at his job, and he hates being away from me for more than a few hours a day so he doesn't work as many hours as he should. But he is his own boss at the beginning of next month, so I know he doesn't mind. He is taking over the shop in La Push in January.

I still had the bracelet Jacob got me when I was just a baby, but I had never taken it off a day in my life and it eventually got so worn that it just tore and I couldn't wear it anymore. I have it safely put up in my jewelry box and I don't have any plans to get rid of it.

"Come in," I said when there was a gentle knock on the door. My Aunts, mom, and grandma had left to give me some privacy before my date.

"Wow, you look beautiful sweetie." My father said, giving me a smile that showed off his pearly white teeth.

He took my hand and I showed him how nervous but yet excited I was. He just laughed at me and said Jacob feels the same way. He told me to be careful tonight and enjoy myself, but not too much.

I had to laugh at that, what did they think we were going to do? It's just Jake. Sexy, handsome Jake.

Okay, maybe I get why they may think we would do something. Who could resist someone that looked like Jacob?

My father left the room after giving me a reassuring, gentle squeeze on my shoulder and kissing my forehead.

I took one last look into the mirror and was pleased, once again, with what I saw. I looked at my face closely and could see the light brown eye shadow that was used on my eyes and the mascara used to bring them out. I saw a little bit of blush, but I had no clue to whether that was by make up or just natural. I get told all the time that I have my mother's blush from when she was human. I asked Aunt Alice to put nothing on my lips, because I prefer just a little chap stick. It's not glossy and sticky like lip gloss, but it gives the same affect. My hair was pulled back into a simple half up do, leaving my curls flowing down my back just like I liked them.

I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs, putting my chap stick on as I made my way down the steps. I was greeted with smiles and cameras. I seriously think they have a problem sometimes, they have a perfect memory but they take fifty pictures of me in five minutes. I just don't understand, but I sighed, letting them know I hated this, and smiled at the cameras anyways.

I saw Grandpa Carlisle and smiled, I haven't seen him all day. Sometimes he will just go straight to his office when he gets home. He came over and gave me a big hug and told me how beautiful I looked.

"Thank you grandpa." I replied.

I scanned the room and smiled when I found the one I was looking for. Jacob looked at me and smiled the most gorgeous, heartbreaking smile. How can someone be so breath taking?

"Wow, Ness. You look so beautiful." He said as he made his way over to me and grabbed my hand.

_Thank you_, I told him silently.

He led me towards the door and I turned around, smiling as I waved goodbye to everyone.

"I love you baby, be safe. I will see you when you get home!" My mother called out the door to us.

"I love you momma," I replied, knowing that she would hear me.

I watched Jacob as he led us to the car and really soaked him in. He was in the same jeans from earlier but now he had on a gray and white buttons up shirt and black dress shoes. He looked _so_ good. I just wanted to kiss him and never stop.

The trip to my favorite steak house was fairly quiet, but comfortable for us. Jake and I didn't always have to talk to be enjoying ourselves. We listened to a few CD's we both liked and he held my hand the entire way, making me the happiest girl in the world.

At this restaurant you seated yourselves, so we made our way to the table we always sat at, hoping it wasn't taken. It wasn't, so we sat down and told our waitress what we wanted to drink.

When she came back with our drinks I was getting pretty ticked off.

She sat mine down and turned with her back towards me and sat Jacobs drink down with a napkin. I saw a number on the napkin and was just about to say something to her when Jacob returned the napkin to her with a smile and sent her off with our dinner orders.

"She's lucky there are people around," I said and Jacob just laughed at my tone.

"Nessie, I don't see any woman but you. You are the only one I have eyes for. Always." He replied, giving me a grin that seeped into my soul and I couldn't help but return his smile with one of my own. My bad mood being pushed completely out of my mind.

She returned with our food and left us quickly. Good, I didn't want to deal with her anyways. She was pretty, which didn't help my jealousy. She had long blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. But I knew that Jacob was being honest with me, I'm sure he didn't even know what color her hair was.

We spend the whole night giggling at the silliest things and being ourselves. I have no idea what I was so nervous for. This is Jacob and just because our label changed doesn't mean that we changed. I guess I was scared I was going to be under more pressure to look pretty and dress nice for him, that he wasn't going to like me in just my jeans in a t-shirt anymore. That he was going to want more.

I should have known better, my Jacob loves me no matter what. We had an amazing time. We were still best friends, just with a different label. A better label.

As he walked me to his car, the Rabbit that he built himself, I smiled at him and couldn't help but get a little turned on by the way his arm muscles moved underneath his shirt. He opened my door for me and walked around the car. He got in but didn't start it.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied. "I just had an absolutely amazing time with you tonight. I still cannot believe this is real, that I finally have you. My Nessie. I love you. You're my best friend, my girlfriend, my life. I am so lucky. You're so beautiful. I have watched you grow over these past seven years and I cannot explain to you how proud I am of you. You're so smart, you are going to do great in school next year Ness. I live to hear that beautiful laugh of yours, and I am so happy that I can make you do it. Making you happy is all I will ever want."

I felt tears coming, that was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. I grabbed his face and kissed him, I showed him happy unbelievably happy I was, how perfect of a night I had. I showed him that I was so happy to know I will have him for the rest of my life, the man of my dreams. I can be myself with him, he knows all of my secrets and understand me better than anyone. I couldn't ask for anyone better.

My hands made their way to his neck and slowly to the buttons of his shirt. My lips parted and my tongue darted out, asking for permission to enter. It was quickly granted. Our tongues tangled together in perfect unison. I moaned into his mouth and felt him run his hands from their original position at my shoulder and neck to my waist, pulling me closer. I have waited so long for this moment.

I leaned over the space between our seats and pulled myself into his lap so that I was straddling him. It was a tight squeeze, but it was okay because that just meant I could be even closer to him. He reached under the seat and pulled it back a little, giving us plenty of room.

I started undoing the buttons on his shirt, trailing down his neck with kisses. He let out a groan. His breathing was so heavy, his heart beating so fast. I felt him harden underneath me.

Jacob pulled my face up to meet his and gave me a quick kiss and a smile before pulling away.

"What?" I pouted.

"Nothing Nessie, you just don't know what you do to me. I just don't want you to do anything you will regret."

"I know you wouldn't ever let me do anything I wouldn't want to. Thank you for caring so much. I've waiting for this for a long time Jake. I've wanted you for months. You are so sexy. Everything about you turns me on. Your lips, your smile, your skin, your touch. I don't want sex right now, soon, but not now. I just want to show you I love you in every way I can." I pleaded, knowing he wouldn't stop me if I asked. He had such a hard time saying no to me.I know Jacob has wanted me for a long time. I could tell by the way his eyes would slowly graze my body when I walked into a room. The way he always shifted the way he was sitting when I wanted to lay or sit with him. It turned me on so much to know that he wanted me the way I wanted him.

I saw the wariness in his eyes, I knew he didn't want to do anything with me not being sure about it. So I decided to reassure him.

"I know you want me, I _feel _it. I promise to stop us if we go too far." I replied, scraping my nails down his chest lightly.

His eyes darkened and he crushed his lips to mine with so much passion I felt like I would explode. I made my way back to his chest, kissing every exposed piece of skin and unbuttoning each button as I made my way further down.

Jacobs's hands roamed my body, and finally rested on my thighs, it sent chills over my body. I moaned into his chest as they made their way towards my ass. He hardened more underneath me and his touch became more firm.

His hands made their way up my bare back under my dress and around to the front beneath my bra. I moaned his name as he brushed his thumbs over each of my nipples after cupping my breasts in both of his soft hands. He gave them a gentle squeeze and I felt like I was going to collapse. I couldn't control my breathing. My whole body felt like it was on fire. I let my hands roam his chest and abs as my lips found his once again and our tongues massaged each other's, both of us moaning at the others touch. I couldn't get enough of him.

"God Jake you are so fucking sexy," I nearly growled.

I let my hands roam further, until my fingers met his blue jeans. I pulled at the button, begging to see what I had dreamed about so many times. Jacob started kneading my breasts even harder, his tongue moving more rough than before. I could feel my panties getting soaked, I _need_ him.

With my other hand I found one of the hands he was holding my breasts with and moved it down my stomach. I let go when he reached the waistband of my lacy panties. I didn't have to guide him anymore, he knew what I wanted, and I wanted it _bad._ I unzipped his pants after finally getting the button undone. God, yes. I didn't feel like I could get it undone fast enough.

I jumped when someone got into the car next to us and their door slammed, bringing us back to reality. I quickly made sure the man didn't see us. He didn't look like he had.

As much as we wanted to continue, I knew that it was time to go. It was ten thirty already. Jake and I gave each other a sad smile. He knew it was time to go too.

I kissed him one last time and made my way back over to my seat, smoothing my dress out and re-positioning my bra. He fixed his pants and shirts before giving me another smile. It was the sexiest fucking thing. His dark, sexy russet skin made his white teeth stand out. His smile literally lit up my world.

"You are the sexiest thing on this earth. You're so god damn beautiful Ness." Jacob told me, slowly backing out of our parking spot and heading home.

"Thank you for an amazing night. I wish it never had to end." I told him with a smile. I gave his neck a wet kiss before giving his cheek a not so wet one and focusing my eyes on the road, trying to ignore the need I could still feel in my underwear for him. I was drenched. My need for him twisted in my stomach.

It wasn't too long before we hit the paved road the lead us to my cottage. I could see the lights of my house and was sad that I was going to have to leave Jacob soon to go to sleep.

**I'm sorry the chapters are so short, I have had to work the past few days and am planning on having longer ones soon! Thank you for reading, I hope to have a new chapter up soon! :)**


	4. The Gift That Grows

**Hey guys! I really appreciate all of the reviews and being followed and added to many people favorites! I hope you all continue to enjoy and read this story!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**~RPOV~**

Tonight is New Year's Eve, so Jake and I are going to La Push for a bonfire. I am pretty excited; it's been a while since I have spent some quality time with the pack. I love bonfires, because I get to see the pack and Jake's family. They are all so much fun and always made me feel at home. Even Leah has warmed up to me over the years. The two newest members, Brandon and Carson, were a little wary of me at first because they were told vampires were their enemies and I went against everything they had learned. They got used to me though and are both fun to be around.

They phased around the same time two years ago, I remember it so well because my family and the pack were going crazy thinking that vampires were after us. In the end it was just a few nomads that were passing through and meant no harm what so ever.

Brandon is seventeen, has bright green eyes and skin just a little lighter than Jacob's. Along with Carson he has dark brown hair that he chopped off when he phased and they're both just a little shorter than Jake. Carson was only fifteen when he phased, he has brown eyes and a lighter complexion than Brady. They're funny, very lovable, and fun to be around. Like the rest of the wolves, they had to learn to control their temper and they all eat like will never see food again.

Sam, Jared and Paul stopped phasing completely. Sam stopped two years after I was born, leaving his wolves to join Jacob's pack. Emily was pregnant and it was time for him to start aging again. They now have two children. Their oldest, Jessica, is four. Randy, their youngest, just turned one in October. They are so adorable and sweet.

Paul and Jared stopped phasing three years ago when Rachel and Kim found out they were both pregnant. Kim and Jared have a little boy named Kevin. Rachel and Paul have two twin girls named Hannah and Hope. Hope is incredibly outgoing and stubborn, while Hannah is the exact opposite. Hannah tends to keep to herself but seems to be very naive for her young age.

Seth was bringing his imprint tonight, we were all going to meet her. He told her about his life six months after they were together so she knew all about us and what we were. Her name is Sarah and she seems pretty sweet from what I have heard. Seth says that she isn't freaked out anymore about everything so that's good. Since we have a newbie at the bonfire tonight Billy is going to tell all of the legends. Sam, Jared, and Paul were coming out too. Which meant their wives and children were coming as well. I always loved to visit with them all.

Christmas was wonderful, we spent it in Alaska with the Denali's and everybody, of course, gave me everything I wanted. I got tons of clothes from Alice, like my closet wasn't overfilled already. Aunt Rose got me a new jewelry box and a new set of make-up. The jewelry box was stand up and very beautiful made. Uncle Emmett got me lingerie, causing me to turn as red as a tomato. I knew that my family could hear it when Jacob and I got hot and heavy sometimes, but it was still a little embarrassing. He said he "has been waiting since Jake laid those dog eyes on me and set his claim to buy that lingerie." My mom and dad left the room before Uncle Emmett gave it to me. They know Jacob and I get intimate, but they are never around for it. I don't think I could ever do that in the same house as my parents. We haven't had sex, but I knew we were getting close. My parents got me a navy blue mustang. I got my license a year ago but didn't have a car, so they figured it was time. I love it, it is beautiful. I don't get much use out of it because everybody always wants to drive me in their vehicle, but at least it's there if I need it.

Jacob got me covers for my steering wheel and seats, they were the same color he is when he is a wolf, which I love to death. He also got me a new pair of pajamas. I had a pair from two years before but they were too small on me so it was time for a new pair. I have worn them every chance I got, they were pink and had black paw prints all over the pants and went with a black tank top that had pink lace on the bottom. Grandma and Grandpa got me all of my favorite books in Portuguese, a language I have studied recently. Uncle Jasper got me a sound system for my shower, because he always picks on me for how loud I sing while I am bathing. The Denali's all got me a little of everything. All in all my Christmas was perfect.

"I'll meet you in the car Ness!" I heard Jacob say, followed by the sound of the front door closing. I knew he was probably messing around under the hood like usual while he waited on me. Most of the time I let him enjoy his time with his precious car and took a little bit longer than necessary to get ready, but since I was so excited about tonight I quickly threw on my black vans and ran out the door.

I'm wearing a tan t-shirt that had a wolf howling on the back in navy blue and a little navy blue wolf on the front left hand corner too. It had some kind of logo on it, I think it was for a plumbing company, but I just got it for the wolf so I didn't pay much attention. I had on my plain blue jeans and my hair was thrown up into a loose pony tail. I had on my diamond earrings from my daddy, they were my favorite.

Jake already had my purse in the car and was closing the hood when I walked out the door.

"Ready, beautiful?" He asked, smiling at me and giving me a quick peck on the lips when I reached where he was standing by the car. I love his kisses, no matter how small they are they always make my heart soar.

"Yep! I'm excited!" I exclaimed. I gave him a smile and hopped in the car.

~**JPOV~**

"Nessie!" Claire exclaimed. Her and Quil arrived the same time as us, she was trying to wiggle off of Quil's back so she could make her way over to us.

"Hey Claire, whatcha been up to?" Ness asked.

I walked over to where Quil was and we made our way to the fire, trailing behind Nessie and Claire.

"Hey man, what's up? You and Ness still good?" He asked once Claire and Renesmee had made it to the fire with every one else. The beach looked beautiful tonight.

"We're great! She is getting a little friskier, always trying to paw my clothes off every chance we get alone. But I think she's just having PMS. How are you and Claire?" I asked. Ness had been a lot more forward about our sex life, but I am sure it was only hormones. She was due for her period in just a few more days and she has been acting like this for about a week so I think that is normal.

"Were good, she has a crush on some boy at school named Johnny. She says he is just the cutest thing." Quil said, sounding a little sad. Claire was almost eleven and would be going into middle school soon. His feelings for her aren't near romantic yet but he is still very protective of her.

"That's normal man, you know she will come around when she gets a little older. She is just going through a phase, all she needs is for you to be there for her when she is upset." I told him with a smile. I know it's hard, I went through it with Ness a few years ago.

I had taken her to the grocery store one day to get a few things for Billy and she started giggling. When I asked her what was wrong she went on and on about how cute this boy was she saw. I was miserable. She looked for him everywhere she went for the next two months. Luckily for me Renesmee grows faster than normal so I didn't have to go through it very long, I felt bad for Quil.

Nessie was making her rounds when we reached the fire. She hugged my sister Rachel and they laughed over something I didn't catch. I shook hands with all the guys and gave hugs to all the women. Leah and Ness sat down by the fire and I was on my way to join them when Kevin ran up to me asking for a hug.

"Hug Uncka Jake?" He asked, holding up his arms. I smiled at him and picked him up, giving him a big hug. He is too cute. He has dark hair and dark blue eyes, from Kim's side of the family I guess. They kept his hair pretty short.

Seth arrived last with him imprint, we were all sitting around the fire visiting when he brought his imprint up to meet everyone.

"Hi, my name is Sarah." She said. She seemed very bold and outgoing, a good quality to have around all of us. She had long bleach blonde hair and blue eyes. She had pale skin and was slender but tall. She smiled at us, showing off a set of perfectly straight, white teeth.

All of the women quickly got up to hug and introduce themselves. It seemed that Sarah hit it off with everybody pretty well. The men were all glad Seth had found an imprint. I was too. Collin and Brady were still searching, both scared to get involved with a girl and have a repeat of what Sam had to go through. They seemed happy for Seth anyways and made room for him and Sarah where they were sitting.

Ness and I said hi to Embry earlier but there is no telling where he is right now. I looked around and he came out of the woods as if on cue. He was sober tonight, an improvement. He's usually always a little tipsy anytime I see him. He has been drinking his heart away ever since Leah started dating. Leah and her boyfriend Eric have been together for four years now. They're happy and trying to have a child. Nobody knows if that is possible for Leah or if she will ever imprint but she says she is going to take the risk anyways.

Her and Embry were seeing each other secretly before she started dating Eric, well as secretly as you can get when you have other people in your head like we do. He has been on a downward spiral ever since. He will go out on a date and never make a second one, no matter how well the first went. He just does, we don't know why. He is miserable, but he seems to be getting better. He is hardly ever phased at the same time I am so I don't know what is going on in his head lately.

Nessie smiled at me from the cooler and pointed at it, silently asking if I wanted a drink or not. I nodded my head yes and smiled right back at her. She grabbed my favorite, Dr. Pepper, and walked back over to me. She sat down on my lap and gave me a short lingering kiss that made my insides tingle. She giggled at me when I pouted and gave me one last quick kiss before turning around to face Billy.

Billy told us all of the legends, I knew them all by heart so I didn't pay much attention to them. I'm sure Nessie knew them all by heart too, but it made me laugh by how closely she listened every time anyways. Sarah took it all in, she seemed to understand perfectly and accept it all. Which was great, the last thing my pack needed was trouble.

I had to hold in my laughter when I started watching Hannah and Hope, they both were pulling on Rachel's skirt saying "_My _mommy," and then the other would say "No, _MINE_." They had long dark hair, dark eyes, and dark skin. They were beautiful and I loved them to death. I couldn't wait until Ness and I had our own family.

Little Jessica was sitting in between Sam and Emily with Randy in her lap. Jessica just cut her hair to her shoulders. It was down to her butt before and clearly Randy didn't understand because he kept trying to tug on her hair and got mad because it wasn't there. Emily grabbed his hand and told him to listen to Billy. They were a cute family, Jessica was going to be a beautiful girl.

Billy finished and everybody with children left soon after. Paul had to pull Hope off of Hannah because Hope got a little more physical during the Who's Mommy Is It fight. They all came to tell me bye and I gave them all hugs and made all of their kids give me a kiss on the cheek. I gave Rach a big hug and told her to keep doing a great job. Renesmee and Rachel got a long great and they hugged over and over again, hating to say good bye. Quil left with Claire shortly after.

I walked over to where my dad was sitting next to Embry and heard them talking about Sarah and how well she was taking things. Seth and her were getting more wood for the fire.

"Well hey Jake, come over here and join us." My dad said, giving me a grin.

"Don't mind if I do!" I said, shooting him a grin back and sitting next to Embry. "How've you been man?" I asked him.

"Good, trying to lay off the bottle. But you never know how long that's going to last!" He said, laughing. Embry was a good guy and he deserved to be happy. I tried not to push him unless he took it too far with the drinking, then I would have to tell him to cool it down. But he did this all on his own and I was very proud of him.

"Well, you're doing a good job so far! Keep it up!" I said, giving him a pat on the back and turning to my dad. I listened for Ness to make sure she was okay.

"She made you do that?!" She nearly yelled from where she was by the beach. Carson and she were looking for rocks and shells along the beach. She really liked Carson, she likes how sweet and innocent he is since he phased while he was so young. They got along well and I knew that nothing would ever happen between them so I wasn't worried.

"I had to clean it all up and sleep outside, I know. It was horrible." He said. His mom wasn't the most understanding and made him sleep outside of the house for a month before finally letting him back in. When he phased in the house on accident he was made to clean it up and stay outside until she felt that it was time for him to come back. So he slept in the dog house, literally, until she deemed that she was ready.

I heard Brady, Collin, and Brandon start walking toward their truck. They all lived together and shared Collin's truck, a single cab Ford F-150. Which meant one of them was always in the back riding, because it was impossible for them to all fit up front. Their truck cranked and they drove off. I'm sure they were going to kick off the party at their house with some beer.

"Ness, you ready to go baby?" I hollered, knowing she would hear me. I heard her washing off her rocks and shells.

"Well you guys, I'm about to take her home, they don't like her out past midnight and it's getting pretty close. Plus they wanted to ring in the New Year there." I told Embry and my dad. I walked over to dad and gave him a big hug, telling him I would be by soon to visit and asked if Rach was still getting his groceries or did I need to take back over. He said she was keeping up with it so he was fine. I told Embry bye and told them both Happy New Year before walking off to find Ness.

Seth and Sarah were with Ness and Carson when I made it to where they were on the shore, the wood they found was piled up by the fire. They were saying good bye while I put Nessie's discoveries in my pocket. I told them all bye and walked to the car with Ness, it was a good walking distance but we didn't rush to get there. We would make it to her house in just a few minutes once we left.

"I had such a great night Jake!" She told me, and reached into my pocket. She pulled out a heart shaped rock and showed it to me.

"Look, I found this and I want you to have it. I made sure to clean it really good for you baby." She told me with the most precious grin.

"Ness, thank you. I love it so much!" I told her. It was perfect. The perfect size! I was going to put it right next to the other ones she had gotten me. She made a habit of collecting these kinds of things.

She grabbed my hand and showed me New Year's and drinking and it was all full of curiosity. I knew what she was asking. Why didn't we celebrate New Year's like we used to. She remembers seeing everybody drinking when she was younger. I explained to her that when she was physically about seven, the cops showed up and shut us down, so we keep it at houses from now on and not at the beach. That was right after Embry started hard core drinking, so he brought hard liquor and influenced everybody to drink it with him. There is hardly law enforcement around here so it was a surprise when they showed up, but we decided not to do it again anyways.

We got to the car and kissed one last time before we had to go to her house. Like always here recently, she deepened the kiss and her hands found her way up my shirt, feeling my muscles and tracing lines over them, knowing that it drives me crazy. I shuddered under her touch. I tasted something different about her, but quickly let it go. She feels so amazing, her hands so soft against my skin. I forgot about her curfew when she pushed me up against the Rabbit and started kissing my chest and working down to my abs. Her sweet, perfect lips touching my skin made me tremble. I grabbed her head and brought it to meet mine. I kissed her and tangled my fingers into her beautiful long hair. I grabbed her ass with my free hand and squeezed it, causing her to let out a soft moan. She is so fucking sexy. I could smell her arousal and it drove me crazy. My pants were already struggling to hold mine in.

If she only knew all of the things I wanted to do to her. Every time she shows up in my room in just a t-shirt at night I want to rip it completely off of her. I want to kiss and touch her everywhere and in every way. I want to feel her warm, tight, wetness all around me. She brings me further and further every day when she touches me like she has been, with so much need, passion, and urgency. I want her so bad. I had to stop us before I couldn't control myself.

I pulled away and smiled at her, fighting the urge to take her right there against my car.

"We only have a few minutes left to get home baby, or I would let this go on until you wanted to stop. I promised I would have you back in time and if we ever want to have alone time again then we have to follow rules." I sighed. I hated rules. I would love to show her how beautiful and sexy she is when she was like this. She pouted up and me with those perfect lips. God, why does she have to tease me with them?

"I know," Was all she replied with when she got into the car, not even giving me a chance to open the door for her. I hope she isn't mad at me..

I got in and started the car. We rode silently most of the way but I couldn't take it any longer and broke the silence.

"Ness, what's wrong? What did I do?" I asked. I hated seeing her like this.

"Hah!" She said, doubling over in her seat with laughter.

What the hell?

"I love messing with you Jacob, you should have seen the look on your face!" She exclaimed, a little louder than necessary. I think I saw a few cans of beer in Collin's truck. Dawn. I knew I should have kept a better eye on her. She was always curious about what it tasted like.

"Ness, you are crazy." I said, and I knew what the taste was from earlier. She must have drank a beer and tried to wash it down with something because the taste was very faint and I couldn't even smell it on her.

"You caught me!" She said, giggling like a little girl. But I hadn't said anything out loud. She realized this too and gave me a funny look. We both looked down to where our hands were touching. Her gift must have grown. She heard what I was thinking by touching me.

We were both about to say something when we pulled up to the big house, but Edward and Bella were already waiting outside. I warned him that she had a beer and he nodded, he didn't look very mad and seemed to be understanding about the situation. More concerned than anything. He knew this would happen eventually, at least she didn't have more than one.

Nessie must have burnt the alcohol off fast because once we got inside she was her normal self again, telling everybody about her night and what happened in the car. Everybody sat down while we talked about it and what this meant for her gift. Carlisle said that she should practice it more on people, with their permission of course, to get the hang of it and that it was very wonderful. Everybody told her how amazing and talented she was and how much more special this made her. She beamed at the idea of her being able to practice the new twist to her gift.

We rang in the New Year in the back yard with fireworks and everybody enjoying a kiss with their partner. I enjoyed a night with my brothers, saw my dad, we discovered my beautiful Nessie's gift had grown, she enjoyed her first beer (my least favorite), and we rang in the new year with a kiss that left me breathless. You know what they say, what every you are doing at midnight on New Year's is what you will be doing for the rest of your life.

I sure do hope so.

**Hope you liked the new characters :) We will get to know them all a little better in the future one by one! I am thinking about skipping a few months to really get things started.. Let me know how you feel about that in a review!**

**Review, review, review! :)**


	5. Aunt Alice Approved!

**Hello fellow readers :) I'm updating the last time for this week, the next time I will be able to update will be this time next week! I hope you enjoy, and leave any comments you have in a review! I enjoy each and every one I get!**

**Warning: Lemony goodness ahead!**

**Enjoy;)**

**~BPOV~**

I rushed around the room at vampire speed gathering mine and Edward's clothes. He arranged for us to visit Esme Island for a week as my Christmas present. We would have already been, but we promise Jake we would be there the day he took over his shop as manager and ended up spending the next two weeks helping him with the stock market and remodeling his shop. He makes a wonderful manager and I'm very proud of him. Alice would have helped with the stock market but she was in Montana those weeks with Jasper, his Christmas present to her. I shuddered at the amount of clothes I knew she would come back with.

I hate to say it sometimes, because I like keeping my little girl all to myself, but I know she will be very well taken care of and loved for the rest of her life. I couldn't have chosen anybody better than Jacob for her. I hoped they didn't rush into anything while we were away.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked me, coming from behind and wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing my neck.

"That I need to hurry and pack because _someone _kept me busy all night and morning!" I told him, laughing.

"Let me help you then my love." He said against my neck, I could feel him smiling. His arms left my waist and I went to go over the plans with Renesmee one last time before our flight.

I knocked on her door and entered.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing?" I asked, taking in her beautiful face. I am going to miss her so much. I still can't believe how lucky we are to have her. She is my little miracle, my life. She was sitting on her bed in a dark blue t-shirt that contrasted well with her skin and a pair of black yoga pants. I smiled at the sight of her, my simple girl. Alice hates that she got my taste in fashion. She was studying what looked to be history.

She smiled at me, "Just going through the Spanish American war again, I want to be ready for school when it comes time."

"You will be, you know everything in all of your textbooks like the back of your hand. You will do wonderful baby." I told her. She doubted herself too much, she was extremely smart.

"I miss Jake already momma, what am I going to do when I have school?" She asked, looking sad. I hate seeing her upset.

"Well Jake said he will be leaving the shop at three every afternoon honey, that's just an hour away. I am sure you can make it that long. I know it's hard but it will get easier once you are used to it. And school will be something to keep you busy and have something besides him on your mind all day. It is a good distraction," I replied. She absorbed this for a moment, taking it into consideration.

"You're right, plus he will be out in time to get me from school so I guess it's kind of a good thing." She said, giving me a smile.

"Everything always works out in the end, Renesmee." I said, returning her warm smile. "What do you have planned for this week?"

"Not much, I'm sure we will just stay at the big house most of the time. I may go to Jake's shop with him and we may go see a movie but that is pretty much it." She told me.

"Well just let me know if any plans change or if anything happens okay?" I asked.

"Alright momma, I will." She replied.

I gave her a kiss on her forehead and walked towards mine and Edwards's room. The plan was that she was going to stay at the big house with everybody else while we were gone and give us a call at least once a day to let us know what is going on.

Our flight left soon and to be on time we had to leave in much more of a hurry then I would have liked. I hated leaving Renesmee for so long. Edward reassured me over and over again the whole way to the airport that she was going to be just fine. I knew she was but I had a right to worry as her mother, it's my job.

When we landed he got a phone call from Renesmee. I was happy to hear her voice. I listened to her as she talked to him.

"Grandma Esme said it was okay and it is Aunt Alice approved!" She exclaimed, after telling him the plans had changed for the night. She was planning to stay at Billy's with Jacob. Billy is going to be there. He is going to Rachel's for a small get together, apparently there was going to be beer so he was keeping an eye on the little ones for the adults. He may end up staying the night at Rachel's, leaving Jake and Renesmee alone.

After they got off of the phone he looked over at me with pleading eyes.

"I know it's hard Edward, but we have to let her go and live her own life eventually. She will always be our little girl no matter where she is." I said, feeling him calm after taking these things into consideration.

"I'm always the one telling you this Bella, I hate this feeling." He laughed lightly. "But I trust Renesmee to not do anything she isn't ready for and I know Jacob wouldn't ever hurt her or push her into something."

"Exactly. That always helps me when I get a little worried. We have to learn to trust her decisions, no matter how hard they are for us to accept." I sighed. I knew it was true, but it was hard for me accept as well. It was hard to let your little girl go.

I followed him as he led us to another plane, knowing we would soon there.

**~RPOV~**

"Jake, stop it!" I said through my uncontrollable giggles. I was pinned down on Billy's couch underneath him, he didn't have his shirt on and was just in dark gray sweat pants that fit him loosely. I didn't know what to do or where to go, he had me trapped! He got closer and closer to me every time he tickled me, so close that we were almost skin to skin. It is a good thing that Billy was at Rachel's or else I would probably wake him up. That wasn't originally the plan, but Rachel and Paul had a little too many beers while he was there and he decided to stay and watch the kids just for his peace of mind. My parents seemed uneasy about it when I told them.

"Nope," He said, popping the 'P' sound. He smiled down at me and laughed. My oh my, what a sight.

"I'm going to pee myself Jacob!" I said through laughter. I thought I really was for a second, I wouldn't be able to hold it in if he didn't stop! I could hardly think straight! I could feel his hands all over me, my neck, waist, and stomach.

It wasn't until Jacob smiled at me that I realized I had been projecting him my thoughts. Since I have been practicing my gift a lot recently, I learned to project from anywhere on my body, not just my palms.

His touch got gentler and he moved his hands under my shirt, giving me a naughty grin. I shot him one back and grabbed his neck, pulling him down to me and kissing him. I quietly moaned into his mouth when I felt him harden against me. He tried to pull away but I tightened my hold on him and pulled him completely down onto me. I could feel the warmth of his toned, tan chest through the thin cotton of my t-shirt. My mood shifted completely.

"Let me feel you," I told him, pulling him closer to me. He looked surprised but happy at the same time. I usually didn't act like I noticed when I could see of feel him get hard. I don't want him to hide it from me, I want to feel it.

His hands roamed my stomach, teasing me with feather light touches. I shuddered underneath him when he started kissing my neck and his soft, big hands found their way to my breasts. He groaned when I nibbled on his earlobe and scraped my nails down his back. He lifted himself off of me and I admired the sight. He had a thin layer of sweat on his neck, forehead, and chest. I could feel it on his back too. He was panting and I could feel his heart racing in his chest. His arms flexed when he leaned down and reached under me, I was confused at first but then realized he was reaching for the bottom of my shirt.

I was so turned on at the thought of us being chest to chest and quickly arched my back, giving him enough room to take it off. I could smell my arousal and I know he could too; it was getting worse by the minute. Jacob peeled my shirt off of me and grazed his eyes over my naked stomach and up to my white lace bra.

"Take it off Jake," I begged, pleading with my eyes. I wanted him. Valentines was in a week. I picked out a white lace bra and pantie set just for the occasion, but ended up wanting to take advantage of them and wear them tonight. I hoped he liked them. By the way he was looking at me, I take it that he did.

Jacob has seen all of me, I wasn't ashamed. I knew what his fingers felt like inside of me and what his hands felt like over every inch of my body. But, I hadn't seen him yet. He always insisted on me being the main priority.

I leaned up while he fumbled for my bra and unhooked the latch. He threw it on the ground and dove in. I bit the skin right below his collar bone as he massaged my breasts and looked down at me. I closed my eyes right, not ever wanting to lose this feeling of pure lust. I felt the heat of his hands covering my whole breasts, making me moan with pleasure over and over again. I felt my stomach tighten up and all I could think was _more_.

I released my lips from his chest and pushed him off of me. When we got off of the couch I grabbed his neck and pulled his face down to mine, I kissed him with as much passion as I could muster, pulling my body up and wrapping my legs around him. I showed him his bed and felt us moving. He laid me down I moaned his name lightly when he trailed down my neck with kisses. He stopped at my breast and flicked his tongue out, going back and forth across my hard nipples. He took turns teasing each breast, making my nipples harder then I knew they could even get. I felt his hand brush against my lower stomach and look up at me to ask permission.

_Yes_.

He pushed a finger inside of me easily, I was so wet and ready for him. I showed him a dream from a few nights ago and he looked at me questionably from where he was buried in my breasts.

"I want you to taste me Jacob," I said, looking to the side, avoiding his eyes. Did I just say that? I was a little embarrassed now, I could feel the blush heating up my face and ears.

He growled, surprising me, and made his way down to my yoga pants. He looked up at me and gave me the sexiest smile in the world. He reached for my hand and showed me how lucky he was and how sexy he thought I was, how much my body affected him. I was no longer embarrassed as he discarded my pants and I saw him practically drool over how soaked my panties were.

I watched him as he peeled my panties off of me and planted a kiss on the inside of both of my thighs. I shuddered under his touch and I tangled my thin fingers into his hair the closer he got to my core. I moaned his name when he parted my wet folds with his warm, wet tongue. He went up and down over and over again until finally reaching my clit. His finger slid into my throbbing pussy with no effort and was quickly followed by a second. He flicked his tongue over my clit as his fingers pumped in and out of me at a fast, steady pace. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head when he started sucking on my clit and his fingers curled upwards, hitting my g-spot.

"Jacob, yes!" I nearly screamed, I held his head in place with my hands, holding on so tight that if he was a human, he probably wouldn't have hair left.

He rubbed his fingers in the same spot, pulling them out and curling them over and over again. My legs started to tremble, I could feel my whole body tightening up around his fingers. His tongue moved fast, flicking my clit and then twirling his tongue around it and over it over and over again. I felt it coming, right there.

"Oh fuck!" I cried.

Jacob quickened his pace and reached up to massage my breast and tease my nipple with one hand while the other was rubbing me in a way that was making me hardly have any breath. I leaned my head back with complete ecstacy as Jacob sucked on my clit harder and faster than before and I knew I was about to come.

"Harder Jacob, harder!" I panted. I didn't know if it was possible at all for him to go any harder or faster then he was now but he proved me wrong when his fingers dove deeper than ever into my wet pussy and curled up rougher than before. He moved his hand faster, teasing my nipple, squeezing it and pinching it. I felt myself let go when he sucked my clit harder than ever and thrust his fingers into me hard.

"Jacob!" I cried, my legs shaking underneath his touch. I felt my body unwind around me, every piece falling into blissful happiness. All of the tightness I had before was gone, leaving pure heaven in its place. Jacob licked up every bit of my juices and slid his tongue up and down my slit one last time, making me tremble uncontrollably.

I have never had an orgasm before but I wouldn't mind going to sleep like this every night for the rest of my life. My sexy wolf crawled up next to me. I looked at him with droopy eyes and gave him a smile.

He covered us up and gave me a kiss on my forehead. The last thing I remember was him holding me against me telling me how much he loved me.


	6. So This Is What Sex Hair Looks Like

**I promised I would update this week, I hope you guys didn't think I was backing out on you :)**

**How is everybody? I have had a busy week and the next few months are going to be just as chaotic. Work, apartment hunting, job hunting, and other kinds of errands that just never seem to end. Sigh.. Anyways, that is the end of my rant. ;) I will try my hardest to update every week and cannot thank everybody enough for all of the lovely reviews and follows. Thank you all! :) Feel free to tell me what you think and any suggestions or ideas you may have, they are all welcome and helpful! This has lemons, but I promise they will die down soon, but not completely of course. This story isn't all about that! ;)**

**Also, a wonderful story to check out is at the bottom of this chapter :)**

**Enjoy!**

**~JPOV~**

I woke up to the most beautiful sound in the world, the sound of my Nessie's heart. I smiled to myself and got out of bed, careful not to jostle her. I looked at her one last time, smiling, and then walked outside, closing the doors quietly behind me. It was close to seven so she would be waking up soon.

I wanted to check in with the pack before dad got home so I ran into the cover of the trees, tied my sweat pants to my ankle, and phased.

_Hey Jake_

Turns out the only other person phased was Carson.

_Where's everybody else? _

_I'm not sure, I was making a quick patrol and then I have to head up to the shop._

When I took the shop over, Carson became my right hand man. He was loyal and respectful, he may be younger than most but he was a hell of a lot more mature than most too.

_Alright, well let me know if anything comes up. I'm going to get back to Ness but I will see you at the shop soon._

I saw him on the outer edge of the perimeter, getting close to being finished with patrol. We talked for a few more moments. I shifted back and headed up to the house once I put my sweats on. I could hear Rachel's truck coming down the road while I scrambled Nessie some eggs and cooked her sausage. She loved eggs. No surprise there though, because Bella scarfed them down like crazy when she was pregnant with her.

I heard Ness groan as she always did when she woke up and slowly get out of bed. She gasped and laughed, the sound coming out very throaty and extremely sexy. Images from the night before filled my mind and I had to stop myself from charging into the room and taking her right there. She looked so sexy, her body shuddering and trembling under my touch, her moaning my name and pulling my hair. My dick hardened when I heard her put her slip into the shower.

I calmed down when I heard the front door open and saw Rachel wheeling dad in. I smiled at them and asked how their night was. Rachel shot me the finger and dad just smiled.

"Hey, I was just curious." I said, raising my hands in surrender.

"Don't worry about her Jacob, she's just grumpy because she can't handle her liquor." He said, laughing and bumping Rach on the shoulder with his knuckles. She gave him a gentle smile and nodded her head in agreement.

"I know that's right. Did you enjoy your night dad?" I asked.

"Yeah, those kids sure do have some energy, they took all of mine out of me," He said, giving me a grin and wheeling himself over to see what I had on the plate in front of me. "Where's Ness?"

"She hopped in the shower right before you guys showed up, I hope she is quick because her breakfast will get cold." I said. I ate the rest of my eggs in silence while dad got changed in his room. I always offered to help but he never accepted it. Rachel left when he went into his room and said she would see us soon.

I rinsed off my plate and saw Nessie's iPod on the side table next to the couch. I picked it up and scrolled through it, putting the earphones in so I could listen to my favorite playlist. She was really into pop music so most of her playlists were filled with Katy Perry songs. I scrolled down until I found mine and clicked shuffle, enjoying my slow rock music.

I headed to my room to get ready for work and froze when I saw Nessie standing there, her whole body bare and gleaming with the lotion she just put on. I could smell the pomegranate shampoo she insisted I keep at my house and see the water dripping down her back as she bent over for her underwear.

"Jake," She said, I must have not heard her cut the water off while I was listening to music. I was trying to keep my eyes off of her body and how sexy she looked bent over like that. I looked at her face and saw a grin creeping on it. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Ye-Yeah," I stammered, feeling stupid and blushing like a little girl. I didn't want her to think that is all I was interested in. I didn't mean to walk in on her. It was an accident, but I couldn't stop myself from getting incredibly hard from looking at her.

"I didn't mean to walk in on you Ness, I swear I didn't hear the shower cut off." I said, holding up to iPod in my hand.

"Jacob, don't apologize," She said in the same throaty voice from this morning, sending a shudder down my spine.

I have to go to work. I told myself this over and over again as I got dressed and gave Nessie a quick kiss, careful not to linger, before telling my dad I would see him soon and heading out the door. I waited in the car for Ness. I heard her telling dad goodbye and cranked the car.

She walked to the car and smiled at me when she got in. She was so undeniably beautiful. Her long damp hair was piled on top of her head in a bun that hung loosely. She wore one of my smaller shirts from long before I phased that fit her perfectly, dark blue jeans that hugged her luscious curves, and her black vans. She gave me a short but lingering kiss that took my breath away before turning on the radio and starting to eat her eggs and sausage, which she transferred to a paper plate so she wouldn't take our dish. Always so thoughtful.

I backed out of the driveway and started toward her house. She had something up her sleeve, I know she did. I could see it in her eyes, they glimmered with excitement. I was insanely curious and grabbed her hand to hold while I drove. I saw a flicker of an image before she shut me out and shot me a smile. I couldn't make out what the image was, it disappeared to fast.

"Come on baby, I wanna know," I whined, making a pout with my lips before giving up and smiling.

"That's not fair! You know I can't resist it when you call me baby!" She accused, but smiled at me and continued to keep her secret. It was all I could think about on the way home and she laughed at me every time I thought to hard about it. Damn, she was always using her new gift.

I let go of her hand as we pulled into the drive way and smirked at her. She stuck her tongue out at me and stopped me when I went to take the road towards the big house.

"I have to pick something up." She explained, pointing towards the road that takes you to her cottage.

I checked the time while Nessie was inside grabbing whatever it was she needed and realized that I had more time than I thought I had until I had to be at work. I wasn't going to be in until a little after ten today so I killed the Rabbit and walked to her room. I still had two more hours; I hadn't realized how early we woke up.

I heard her in her bathroom and plopped myself down on her bed, taking off my shirt and getting comfortable. The movie "Tangled" was on and I started recording it for Renesmee, turning it on as well. She couldn't get enough Disney movies, I swear. I enjoyed watching them with her though. I paused the television while I waited for her to emerge from her bathroom.

I heard the bathroom door open and smiled at her when she came out.

"Sorry, I had to grab some tampons. My period isn't due until the end of this week but I wanted to have some at grandmas just in case." She explained. She dug into her dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of sweat pants that were almost the color of my favorite pair. She stripped her pants and laid her sweat pants on her desk before curling up next to me in her bed. I looked at her questioningly and she just smiled and she liked to feel her legs against mine.

She unzipped my pants and tossed them to the ground after prying my shoes off. I held her close as she snuggled up next to me and played the movie. About five minutes into it I felt myself getting hard and started to shift my body away from hers before remembering what she said.

She _wanted_ to feel me.

I stayed where I was and I saw that it did not go unnoticed. She grabbed the blanket and covered us up before crushing her lips to mine. I felt her hands on my chest and her tongue begging for entry against my lips. I quickly obliged and pulled her closer to me, smothering myself in her warmth. My hands roamed her body. One rested on her ass and the other on her back, holding her as close to me as she could get.

Nessie bit my lip and I couldn't stop a loud moan from escaping my mouth. She surprised me by reaching beneath the covers and grabbing my dick. She felt for the hole in my boxers and slipped me through it, wrapping her small, soft hand around my width. I shuddered beneath her. She began kissing my neck and working her way down my chest and stomach as she eased her hand up and down my length. My breathing became very ragged and I gripped the sheets with my hands, causing them to tear underneath my fingertips.

"Nessie," I moaned loudly when her hands quickened and her kisses got closer and closer to where she was currently driving me crazy.

She flicked her tongue over the head while her hands worked their way up and down my length. She then wrapped her mouth around my width and swirled her tongue around the head. I grunted when she removed her hands and took my entire length into her mouth. I threaded one of my hands into her hair. She bobbed her head up and down very fast before removing her mouth completely and using her hands to hold my hard cock while her arm, wet tongue traveled up and down my shaft. She took me in her mouth once again, very slowly. She quickened her pace and I didn't know how much longer I could last.

"Oh _fuck_," I grunted, my hold on her head getting tighter. I couldn't even feel the sheets anymore and I would have to be careful not to rip through her mattress.

I couldn't see anything but her bare ass in the air while she was bent down in front of me, all she had on was my t-shirt and a blue thong. All I could hear was the sound of my heart beating furiously in my ears and my fast, shallow breaths. The only thing I could feel was how tight she wrapped her hand around me while she went down on me, her warm mouth taking all of me in. I could feel her throaty moans vibrate through me as she sucked my cock. I could smell her arousal, how incredibly wet she was for me.

I pulled her head up with my hands and she looked at me with curiosity.

"I was about to cum Ness, baby, I don't want to cum this way. Not yet." I said very slowly through my panting, looking her in the eyes.

"How do you want to cum Jacob?" She said, but I could tell she knew how by the way her eyes grew darker. She crawled on top of me and laid on my chest for a moment.

"Take me. Take me Jacob. I want you, I love you. I want to be with you every way that I can. I want you to make love to me."

I didn't know what to say. I knew she was ready, I have seen it in her thoughts countless times. I just always pictured this different. Candle lights, rose pedals. But I knew it wouldn't make a difference to her. She would want this no matter how it was or where it was. I wanted it just as bad. I needed it just as bad.

I gave her my silent answer and pulled her face to mine to give her a kiss. I kissed her with as much passion and love as I could muster. I was going to show her how much I loved her.

**~RPOV~**

Jacob rolled us over so that I was underneath him. I yanked at his boxers and discarded them onto the floor. His hands moved up my waist, quickly removing my bra and t-shirt.

He trailed kisses up my stomach, he lightly nibbled and sucked on my nipples once he reached my breasts. I moaned his name and pulled his face to mine to kiss him.

I wanted _him_. I wanted to feel him against me. I wanted to feel him inside of me.

"I am going to do this the right way Ness, you deserve to feel worshipped and treasured. And that is what I am going to do." He said, planting kisses all over my body. He touched me so lightly, almost like feathers. With every kiss he whispered something he loved about me.

My beautiful long hair. My deep brown eyes. The way I trembled beneath his touch. My milky, smooth skin. My ringing laughter. My soft hands. The way I showed him things with my gift. My warm body. My sweet lips. My long legs. My melodic voice. The way his name sounded on my lips.

I felt a tear slip out and quickly brushed it away.

"Renesmee, what's wrong?" He asked, his eyes franticly searching my face for any clues.

"Nothing. Nothing at all, Jacob. I love you, you are the sweetest. You make me feel like the most special girl on this earth. I love you more than anything. Thank you for always loving me." I whispered, letting another tear fall. Jacob brushed it away with his thumb and looked me in my eyes.

"You deserve this and more. I promise to cherish you forever. You are the most special thing in this world. Nothing could ever compare to you. I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

I pulled him back to me in a hurried kiss. I didn't feel like I could get enough of him. I don't think I would ever be able to.

_More._

He slowly inserted one finger, and then another. I knew he was getting me ready for his size and there was no doubt that I would need it. He was _huge_. I could feel my wetness pooling onto the bed beneath me. My breathing came out in gasps as he curled his fingers inside of me. I let out a moan.

"Jacob, please. I'm ready. I need you. Please." I whimpered.

"Are you sure Ness? Are you ready?" He asked, positioning himself above me.

"Yes Jacob, please. Make love to me." I pleaded.

"I promise to go slow."

He slowly pushed into me. One of his hands held my face while the other was on the bed, holding him up. I cringed when his length started to enter me.

"Don't pull out, just stop for a second. Let me get used to you." I said, closing my eyes. The pain slowly started to fade and I motioned for him to continue. I saw him hesitate; I knew he hated to hurt me even if it was just for a moment.

"I'm fine baby, it just takes a second to get used to." I assured him.

He eased further into me and I let out a squeal when he fully entered me. I felt my barrier break and held him where he was for a moment before telling him to continue, but very slowly.

He eased out and the pain started to drift away. I pulled him closer and farther into me, shuddering at the sensation. After a moment, he slowly started to quicken his motions when he saw the pleasure on my face.

He was starting to thrust into me harder now. I could feel my body getting tighter and tighter. My breath came out fast and hard. I was panting and moaning Jacob's name. I couldn't stop. This felt too good.

"Jacob," I whimpered. "Oh my god."

"God Nessie you feel so amazing, so perfect. I love you so much, more than anything. You are so beautiful."

"I love you Jake."

He intertwined his fingers with mine and held them above my head. I wrapped my legs around him, causing him to thrust deeper into me. I shuddered against him. My legs were starting to shake.

"_Yes!_" I screamed. I dug my heels into his back, pushing him farther into me.

"Fuck, Nessie." He cried out, thrusting into me deeper with each movement. He crushed his lips to mine incredibly hard and I trembled beneath him as his tongue started to massage mine. I felt myself getting closer every time he pushed into me. I threw my head back in ecstasy. I was in heaven.

"Oh Jake!"

"Ness, oh, god!"

We both cried out as we came. I could feel my wetness drip around us and his warmth shoot into me. I moaned his name.

"I love you so much Nessie, so much." He panted. He fell onto the bed next to me and held me close.

"I love you Jake." I replied, snuggling into his chest and breathing him in. He gave me a sloppy grin. I kissed his sweet lips in return.

"Hot damn girl, give us some warning before you come in here smelling like that!" Uncle Emmett said as I walked into the big house. I blushed and walked into the kitchen to find something to eat, ignoring him. I heard Rosalie smack him on the head once I was in the other room.

I didn't think I smelled that bad, but I guess I did. Grandma Esme smiled warmly from behind the counter and told me that it happens to the best of us. I'm happy I have an open relationship with my family or this would be extremely awkward.

Grandpa Carlisle came down the stairs and gave me a cool kiss on the forehead, asking what my plans were for the day. I told him I was going to sit around and probably do nothing, maybe study until Jake gets off of work.

After Jake and I laid together for a few minutes I hated having to watch him get dressed and hide his beautiful body from me. He completed me so fully and perfectly in every way.

I ate the steak grandma had ready for me and realized how thirsty I was. I was going to have to go hunting sometime soon.

"I need to go hunting sometime soon grandpa."

"I figured we could go tomorrow while Jacob was at work Renesmee, is that okay?" I heard Alice say from somewhere in the house.

"Yes, that's fine." I replied.

I figured it was time to call my parents and let them know of my plans for the day like I promised. My father picked up on the second ring.

"Hello Renesmee, how are you darling?" He said, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm great."

"I know why!" Uncle Emmett said from the room over, earning him another smack to the head from Aunt Rose.

"That is good my love, what did he mean?" My dad said.

"Oh nothing daddy, you know how he is. Can I talk to momma?" I asked.

"Yes, here she is Renesmee."

"Hi baby, how are you?" I heard my mother's voice ring from the other end of the phone.

"I'm good.." I said, trailing off as I walked outside, making my way into the forest. I knew my family would be able to hear me but it was still good to have a little privacy at least.

"What's wrong baby?" She asked, sounding concerned.

"Can you go where daddy can't hear you? And put your shield up?" I asked cautiously. It was silent for just a moment.

"Okay, what's up?"

"We had sex." I blurted. I figured I better get it out quick, like ripping a band aid. My parents would find out sooner or later and I wanted it to be from me, and not my thoughts.

There was a pause on the line.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I haven't ever been better. I just.. I want you to tell daddy. Please? I know he will hear it in my mind, but it is a lot different." I said.

"Yes, I will. Was that all you wanted to say about it sweetie?" She asked making sure I was okay.

"Yeah, I just wanted to be the one to tell you guys. Because of course, everybody could smell it on me when I walked into the house." I sighed, once again incredibly grateful for my open relationship with my family. I was lucky that they were so understanding.

"Well honey, you do the crime, you pay the time." She laughed. I returned her laughter with one of my own and immediately felt better. "When two people love each other like you and Jacob do, it is bound to happen at one time or another. It happens to us all."

"Thank you momma, you always make me feel better. I love you." I said. She told me she loved me too and that my father was looking for her and wanted to talk to me.

"Hey daddy." I said when he got the phone.

"Hello darling, what are your plans for today?"

"I am going to just relax at the house until Jacob gets off of work and probably do the same when he gets here. Maybe watch a movie or two. I am going to go hunting tomorrow with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper."

"Good, you need to hunt. How was your night?" He asked.

"It was fine, I slept good and Jacob made me breakfast."

My father and I continued to talk for a few more minutes and once we got off of the phone I went inside to wash the smell off of me. My hair has fallen loosely around my face and my bun was looser than ever. I now understand why they call it sex hair.


End file.
